1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical communication module that packages a photoelectric conversion device, such as a laser diode and/or a photodiode for performing optical communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the optical communication has become widespread, which utilizes an optical fiber and the like. The optical communication is performed with a photoelectric conversion device, such as a laser diode, converting an electrical signal into an optical signal. The converted optical signal is transmitted through an optical fiber. Then, another photoelectric conversion device, such as a photodiode, converts the received optical signal into the electrical signal. Thus, a well utilized optical communication module packages photoelectric conversion devices, such as a laser diode and/or a photodiode, together with or without a peripheral circuit for operating the photoelectric conversion devices. Such an optical communication module is called an optical subassembly (OSA).
In the case that a circuit component configuring a peripheral circuit is packaged together with a photoelectric conversion device, for example, it is possible to package a photodiode together with an amplifier circuit that amplifies voltage/current generated in response to the detection performed by the photodiode. In addition, it may be possible to package a laser diode together with a driver circuit that generates voltage/current for making the laser diode emit light. When a peripheral circuit is additionally packaged in an optical communication module as described above, a communication apparatus does not require including such a circuit. Thus, it is possible to reduce the size and the price of the communication apparatus.
Patent Document 1 proposes an optic-electric conversion module that includes: a photoelectric conversion device that transmits or receives an optical signal; a stem that supports the photoelectric conversion device; a cap that covers the photoelectric conversion device; and plural wire leads that apply electrical signals to the photoelectric conversion device or convey electrical signals transmitted from the photoelectric conversion device, wherein a flat member is arranged at one end of a predetermined wire lead located in a package configured with the stem and the cap, an electrical circuit component is mounted on the flat member, one end of the electrical circuit component is connected to the photoelectric conversion device, and the other end of the electrical circuit component is connected to the lead wire, for enhancing the high frequency characteristic and for reducing the size of the module.
Patent Document 2 proposes an optical device module that includes: a first package that contains a light source and/or a light detector, and has a first surface in which an opening portion is formed for passing an optical signal and a second surface opposite to the first surface; a second package in which an opening portion is configured for accommodating an insert, such as a circuit board, and which is perpendicular to the second surface of the first package; and a leadframe that mechanically connects the first package with the second package and electrically connects the light source and/or the light detector of the first package to a connection point exposed inside the opening portion of the second package, wherein the insert, such as a circuit board, is mechanically connected to the second package and electrically connected to the connection point in the opening portion, for making a circuit component mounted on the circuit board and the like actuate the light source and/or the light detector. Furthermore, it is proposed for the optical device module that a lens block holding a lens is fixed to the first package, and the optical fiber is fit to an opening portion formed on the lens block.
Patent Document 3 proposes a method for manufacturing a leadframe connector utilized for connecting an optical subassembly to a printed circuit board (PCB) of an optical communication module. In this method, a shape of a conductive member is marked on a conductive ribbon, a case insulating the conductive member is formed by injection molding process with the open reel system while the conductive member is bent as appropriate, and then the conductive ribbon is cut to manufacture a single type of leadframe connectors. The plural conductive members arranged in one casing can be separated electrically by cutting out the connected area of the plural conductive members through a hole formed on the casing.
Patent Document 4 proposes an optical device module that includes: a first package that contains a light source and/or a light detector, in which an opening portion is formed for passing an optical signal; a second package that accommodates a circuit board; and a leadframe that connects the first package and the second package, wherein the first package and the second package are formed by resin molding method and the like on the same surface of the leadframe, and the optical device module is assembled by connecting the first and second packages thereto through the leadframe that has been bent.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-167189
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,463
Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,414
Patent Document 4: U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,948